The Missing Piece
by FadedPhoenixTrappedInThorns
Summary: Ryou Bakura has always known to be strange. An outcast, if you will. So, when he comes home from school to a lonely house after a horrible day he cannot prevent his tears which flow so freely. But, what should happen if he and his Yami get into a (for once) meaningful conversation? What is found...is that they're both missing a piece of themselves. Two-shot, full summary inside.


Yugioh fanfiction

Ryou Bakura has never been one to attach himself to people. He was bullied as a child, called strange and simply avoided at all costs even as he grew older. He supposes that is why the spirit of the ring attached itself to him so easilly. Hell, any company was better than none...and at least the spirit didn't call him strange. Bullying? He supposed that he could handle the spirit's taunts better than any real bullying by those from his school.

However, upon returning from school to an empty house and a lonely silence the boy simply wants to be alone. But, being alone is something the spirit simply cannot allow and Ryou will learn why soon enough.

NOT TENDERSHIPPING OR ANY SHIP: Just to make it clear~ (Though I do ship it :3 )

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything of the sort, all rights go to the founder ect!

* * *

It was a normal day for Ryou Bakura as he walked through the door to his classroom at Domino High-School. The corridor was filled with students of many variety; tall and short, fat and thin and scruffy and neat too. However, this is not what Ryou was currently thinking about. It was more the note placed nonchalantly at his desk as one his fellow classmates brushed past. The paper was browned with age and scrawled with rather messy writing, causing Ryou to crinkle his nose in concentration as he attempted to read the note.

_Hey Ryou, _

_Wanna meet me, Joey, Yugi and Tea to go and see some fortune-teller tomorrow? Tea wanted you to go, well, ya know...let us know if you wanna come!_

Tristan.

Ryou stared a moment before glancing up, coming face-to-face with Tea who had approached on the quiet. "Oh, hello Tea." He smiled politely, chocolate eyes boring into hers softly.

"Ryou! I'm glad to be able to speak to you. You got our note, right? Do say you'll come and meet the fortune-teller with us, you will right?" The brunette beamed, eyes sparkling in return to his adorable onces.

Smile remaining, the light haired lad sort of avoided eye-contact in order to cough awkwardly. "Ah, well, I kind of can't..." He began, seeing frustration appear on the brunette's face and sighing. "You see, my parents are coming home for the first time in a long while and...well, you know.."

"Oh, I-I guess that's understandable." She began, "I hope you enjoy spending time with your parents, you've waited for them long enough." She offered a smile and a nod, beaming as he nodded in return with a happy chuckle.

Just as he was about to answer a loud smack resounded in the room, specifically on Ryou's desk. A large, bulky kid about 6"2 glowered down at the lad, smirk slowly creeping up his face.

"Hey, what'cha doin' in my seat, dork?" He began, eyes sharply narrowing at the apparent lack of fear he was striking into Ryou.

"Your seat? I believe you're making a mistake. This is my-"

Another smach, this time it being caused by a hand making contact with Ryou's cheek sharply. The lad used his other hand to tilt Ryou's chair dangerously back, leaning in close in order to appear more frightening than before.

"I'll repeat what I said before, dork. What're you doing in my seat?" He growled, frowning deeply.

"Hey, leave Ryou alone!" A small voice piped up from behind the lad and Ryou. Upon turning, however, Ryou could see four people standing with their hands on hips or their arms folded over their chests. Joey, Tristan, Tea and finally little Yugi; Yugi being the one to apparently speak up against the lad almost double his size.

"Oh really, and why should I? Hell, why do you care? That dork right there is the strangest kid i've ever come across, he's just not right in the head!" The lad snarled, releasing Ryou and rounding on Yugi. "He never speaks with anyone, and when he does he seems to scare everyone off! He's the most creepy, strange dork i've ever come across and he should be locked up in a loony bin somewhere!"

At this, Ryou couldn't take it. Standing up and grabbing his bag the boy pelted out of the classroom as the school signifying the academic day had ended and he could finally return to his sanctuary of a home. Ignoring the cries of his classmates and 'friends', Ryou rounded the corner and refused to stop until he slammed into his door and fumbled with the keys. Breathing nothing more than a series of short and quick pants, he finally unlocked the blasted door and began to call out for his parents. However, he received no answer. Nothing. Nothing but the sad lonliness that silence provides which could drive a man mad is what met Ryou.

"W..What...?" He whispered, walllking along with a worried frown. "Where are they..?" Looking around, the creeping feeling of truth began to dawn on him as he stood in the cold and silent kitchen. His parents hadn't come home as they had promised...no warning, no message, nothing...he was alone for a while longer. "Should I have expected anything else...?" He muttered, looking at his reflection in the marble surface. The reflection in the black surface summed him up perfectly, alone forever in darkness...

Well, not entirely.

A soft light began to emanate from the ring, taking Ryou's attention away from the sad situation he found himself in. Despite his want for company, Ryou did not require an audience with his Yami at that moment where he felt most weak. Removing the ring from his neck he threw it onto the surface closest to the fridge and bolted to his room, the only place where his books and even odd cuddly toy awaited to provide him with comfort.

The slam of the door provided a form of release for his anger, screaming into his pillow did nothing for him in comparison to what it used to. With a groan of exhasperation Ryou flopped onto his bed and allowed his tears to flow. He was strange...he was creepy...he was an outcast as always. It was nothing new...yet the pain of being pointed out was new every time.

* * *

From the other side of the door a second boy stood with a face of thunder. This, was Yami Bakura, and he was peeved big time.

"Oi, oh so respectable landlord, what the hell did I tell you about leaving the ring near that bloody fridge?! It's bloody freezing!"

The soft crying from the other side of the door stopped, causing the Yami to pause in mid-rant.

"G-God damn it, Yami, go away!" Ryou yelped, throwing something hard at the door. "I don't want to see you, bugger off!"

"Well, that was uncalled for..." The spirit rolled its eyes, walking through the door as if it were nothing and freezing at the state of his landlord/light side. "Woah, okay, what's got you blubbing like a bloody baby...again?"

"It doesn't matter, why do you care!?" The small boy yelled, once again throwing something (a book in this case) at the bewildered spirit. "Why don't you just start laughing and taunting me like normal? At least that'll-" he trailed off, trembling with the utmost restraint of anger and hatred he never knew about.

"Oh? Has my dear landlord finally lost his temper..?" The taller one began, eyes sparkling with curiosity at the sudden endto his sentence. "Just what will my taunting do, Ryou?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, it kind of does..." He shrugged, "But either way it is your own choice, little light."

Silence followed. Ryou considered his Yami, his dark half doing the same. A deep sigh emanated from both of them, their eyes averted as the silence became awkward and not required.

"Sit yourself down, Yami. And I...I'll explain..."

* * *

Okay, so this is a two-shot. I'm hoping to get some feels in the second half :) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter-


End file.
